ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Anur System (Earth-83)
The Anur System is a rather infamous planetary system located in the Milky Way Galaxy. General Info The Anur System is comprised of a series of planets bound together by strange interplanetary webs. The origin of these webs is currently unknown. The system has a relatively small star that dimly illuminates the celestial bodies orbiting it. Despite the dimness of the star, it appears that it generates enough heat to keep the planets surrounding it at in a relatively temperate climate. It's notable that the amount of actual solar radiation the Anur sun outputs is relatively small, meaning that certain species that evolved in the Anur System are extremely sensitive to being burned by radiation from other stars. Background The Anur System came into existence at an indeterminate time in history. Though the specific date of its origina is unknown, the system is known to be one of the most ancient in the universe, having a long and bloody history that led it to where it stands today. A variety of records and artifacts recovered from various planets in the system reveal that before its current set of relatively diverse inhabitants, the Anur system was home to only one species. This species, dubbed the "Anurites" after the system they lived in, were a mysterious race with strong spiritual powers. At some point in their history, a war or plague of some kind broke out among the species, wiping them out within the blink of an eye. This same incident also seems to have damaged the planets in the system to various degrees, with Anur Transyl having notably torn apart for unknown reasons. Due to their spiritual abilities, the Anurites lived on in the form of ghost-like apparitions. Unfortunately, their spiritual forms were unstable, and would quickly fade away without a host body. The spirits of the Anurites spread across the system and inhabited whatever they could find, their spiritual forms merging with their host bodies to create various new species entirely. These new species eventually evolved into the current diverse inhabitants of the Anur system, displaying quite possibly the strangest case of branching evolution in history. Species Species native to the Anur System include: *Ectonurites **The first Ectonurites were created when Anurite spirits attempted to merge back with the most badly damaged corpses of their physical bodies. This succeeded on a technical level, but trapped future generations of Ectonurites with naturally warped bodies. *Vladats **The first Vladats were the result of Anurite spirits inhabiting the most complete remains of their physical bodies. Due to this, no notable physical defects were present in the species. They were eventually exterminated by the Transylians. *Transylians **Transylians were created when some of the more enterprising Anurite spirits used their remaining technology to stitch together and revive the most functional body parts they could find and inhabited the resulting bodies. *Loboans **Loboans were created when Anurite spirits inhabited the local wolf-like wildlife of Luna Lobo, mutating their bodies into humanoid forms. *Thep Khufans **Thep Khufans were created when Anurite spirits inhabited the tough, bandage-like plantlife of Anur Khofos, forcing the plants to take on a humanoid shape for them to use. *Ormerowons **Ormerowons were created when Anurite spirits inhabited physical corpses in states of decay between those of the Vladats and Ectonurites. Planets Planets in the Anur System include: *Anur Phaetos *Anur Transyl *Luna Lobo *Anur Khufos *Anur G'rnay *Anur Ormerow *Anur Milligan *Anur Vladias Trivia *The inhabitants of the Anur System are extremely xenophobic, viewing species from outside the system as unnatural and disturbing in appearance. Category:Solar Systems Category:Earth-83 Category:CaT Category:Locations Category:Anur System